


[podfic] 1 Art Proposal and 4 American Melodies

by fresne



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman (Reeveverse), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: At Deaths Door - Jill Thompson, Multi, Podfic, The Sandman: Endless Nights, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning for all the known universes, there was a Conference of Stars. At that Conference, Despair (the first one not the second) had an idea for an art project. Many universes put in an entry for the project of Despair. Paintings. Tapestries. A few collages. Some multi-media. There was even a crocheted purple monkey with buttons for eyes, but that universe was unclear on the concept. Here then, four American melodies as entries. Or four aspects on a common theme: Superman, Mild Mannered Reporter, Last Son of Krypton and Smallville. External to the Internal. Alien to the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 1 Art Proposal and 4 American Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1 Art Proposal and 4 American Melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138266) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> See the original story, not the podfic

Format/Length: Mp3, 12.6Mb 35.58  
Music Credit: Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue", Brubeck's "Take 5", Eagles "Journey of the Sorcerer", Copeland's "An Outdoor Overture"

[Audiofic archived Download link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/1-art-proposal-and-4-american-melodies)

  


[Text version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138266)

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say as I remember quoting, but if I did and I haven't attributed, let me know and I'll add it.


End file.
